Code: Portal
by Insanity17
Summary: The return of a particular malevolent computer virus and computer operating system brings about the possible end of the world, will the lyoko warriors be able to resolve this adversity? [Rated M for death, although rare. Also, my knowledge of Portal is rather limited, things MAY be incorrect, but I'll try.]


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko OR Portal, all rights go to Moonscoop and Valve Corporation, respectively.

In a seemingly abandoned labratory, a single computer in a computer bank suddenly switches on, streams of coding appeared on screen, the remainder of these computers switch on afterwards, repeating the same process as the first computer. In another room, a large machine like device powered up.

"System: Rebooting." A robotic, yet strangely feminine voice rang.

* * *

The brown-haired teen stepped into his friends dormitory, for the first time in about a year, the teens friend was found sleeping in front of his computer.

Sighing, he walked over to his friend, "Jeremie, Odd proposed to Aelita last night." He muttered.

"What?! How dare he!" Jeremie shouts as he eruptly wakes up, "Oh. Very funny, Ulrich."

"Hey, how else was I going to wake you up? You'd be late for class if you slept in any longer." Ulrich explained, "Anyway, why did you fall asleep in front of your computer? Y'know XANA's gone."

"I know, but I could have sworn that I heard the super-scan last night, so I went and investigated." Jeremie explained.

"You reactivated the super-computer?!" Ulrich shouts.

"F-For a minute, that's all. Please don't shout, I've hardly slept." Jeremie mutters.

"Whatever. Anyway, we'd better hurry and get to gym class, as much as I'd like to watch Jim have a heart attack for being late, I can't afford to get in detention, y'know how nuts my dad can be." Ulrich explained as he walked out of the room. Jeremie quickly changed out of his pijamas and into his gym clothes, he ran outside just before gym class started.

"To summarise, for the less bright students in this class, Neurotoxins are very deadly and they can kill in a matter of minutes, depending on how strong or weak the toxin is," Mrs. Hertz explained.

By 'less bright students', she was refering to only one, William Dunbar, who seemed to be one of the most idiotic students in the year. Then again, the cause of him being even stupider then a few years ago could have been due to the fact that he was possessed by a malevolent computer virus for two months or so. The teens memories were rather fuzzy, but he could only just remember the memories of that horrible time, he wasn't surprised that his friends stopped talking to him after he returned. Not to mention his fellow classmates treated him like an idiot.

"Now, any questions?" The science teacher asked, she looked over at the dark-haired student, who was boredly staring out the window, "Dunbar! Have you been paying any attention to what I've been saying?!"

"The answer is 17!" William shouts, having absolutely no clue what was going on, the classroom erupted into laughter.

"Dunbar, go to Mr. Delmas' office, now!" Mrs. Hertz commanded, "Miss Ishiyama, go with him." The two students walked out of the classroom in silence.

"William, you seemed pretty silent in class, is there anything wrong?" Yumi asks.

"No, nothing, I've just been thinking about... That time. For some reason, I kind of get the feeling that XANA isn't really dead... Like it's going to come back again." William explains.

"I see. Y'know, Jeremie checked the super-computer last night, no signs of the malevolent virus have showed up anywhere on lyoko, we're safe." Yumi explains.

As the two made their way to the Principal's Office, a woman in a white labcoat approached the two, she was holding a needle filled with some unknown substance in her hands. The woman sprinted towards the two teens, who jumped out of the way in retaliation. William swiftly jabbed the pressure point near the woman's shoulder and she collapsed.

"What did you do?!" Yumi shouts.

"Relax! I just knocked her out!" William shouts in response. He takes the needle off the woman and empties the contents into a vial which he stole from the science room.

"That looks suspicious, be very careful with it!" Yumi shouts.

"I know what I'm doing," William mutters as he puts the lid back on the vial and slips it into his pocket, "Now, I think we should go tell Mr. Delmas what happened." The two teens race towards the Principal's Office.

"Mr. Delmas we-" Yumi starts as they enter the room. The Principal was lying awkwardly in front of his desk, in a pool of blood, next to him was one of the needles the woman was holding before. In shock, the two teens stepped away from the bloodied corpse, William was half expecting him to awaken as a zombie or someother horrific thing, but no movement came from the teacher, he had been poisoned to death.

[A/N: A note, my knowledge of Portal is rather horrible, I pray I know enough to actually make this fanfic not fail and have an ending. I've always ended up deleting my fanfics... Either way, read and review!

Also, this takes place after the events of Portal and Season 4 of Code Lyoko.]


End file.
